nz_car_washfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Fuel Stations
There a lot of smaller fuel companies in New zealand, such as Challenge, NPD, Allied, and more. These don't usually have a car wash, but the ones that do usually inherited it when they took over the site from another fuel company. Challenge: Porirua City, Porirua (now gone) This site was home to an old Ryko Monarch II touch free system. Sometime in 2009, the car wash was removed and the bay demolished. This whole station eventually closed down, and the land where it one stood is now a pay & display Car Park. The shelter where the Car Wash was located was identical to those used built by Caltex for many years, suggesting that this site might have once been a caltex. Challenge: Hokitika (former Caltex) This site was bought from Caltex. I visited this station in 2015, but sadly lost the photos. Thankfully, Google Maps can help! The station still has the same Ryko Premier XL it had when it was a Caltex. It originally had Red & White brushes, but at some point the machine was refurbished and new red brushes were installed. Hokitikanewbrushes.png ChallengeHokitika.png ChallengeHokitika2.png ChallengeHokitikaa3.png|Old Streetview from when Caltex owned the site (and the wash appears to be broken on this day too) Challenge: Greymouth (former Caltex) This is another site that Challenge bought from Caltex. This site also has the original Ryko UltraClean with Red brushes from when Caltex owned it. I last visited this site in 2015, and Streetview from 2019 shows that this car wash is still there. Sadly, the Google Streetview images do not provide a clear e view of the Car Wash for this wiki. It was impossible to to get a good view from the 2019 Streetview, but I did manage to get a partial view from the 2009 Streetview (when this was still a Caltex). GreymouthChallenge.png Gull: Feilding (former Mobil) This Gull station in Feilding originally had a very rare Istobal Multiprogrammer M10, with blue brushes. This site was previously branded Mobil and has changed brand to Gull. I haven't visited here, but this was too interesting to not include! This machine was replaced in late-2019 with a brand-new Istobal M'Nex 22, with Blue & Grey Brushes. The grey frame appears to be made to the same specification as those made for Caltex, which makes sense as Gull is owned by Caltex. GullFieldingNEX.png GullFieldingNEX2.png GullFielding.png|This is a newer image of the wash under Gull Ownership GullFieldingM.png|This second photo is from the days when Mobil owned the site. Gull, Thames (Former Caltex) This Gull station was originally a Caltex. Interestingly, Gull is owned by Caltex, so I am not sure why this changed from a Caltex to a Gull. They have retained the original Car Wash - a Ryko Premier XL, with Red brushes. GullThames.png NPD: Richmond, Nelson (former Mobil) This NPD station was bought from Mobil. The car wash is a Washtec/California Kleindienst CK30, with Red & Blue brushes. I haven't visited here, but this was too interesting to not include! The latest Google Streetview data is from 2018, and it shows the wash still in place. NPD Nelson.png NPD Nelson-2.png NPD: Frankton, Queenstown This is the first ever scratch-built NPD site to have a Car Wash. This brand new NPD opened in 2018, and has a brand new Istobal M'Nex 22, with dark blue brushes (just like the ones Mobil currently installs). Sadly, there are currently no images available of this car wash.